The Multidimensional Royal Rumble 2
by davidkun799
Summary: The Road to WrestleMania has started once again as the stakes are higher than ever. 100 of your favorite characters will take part in the second Multidimensional Royal Rumble. But this time, it'll be in a new location, and a host. The winner will face off against a champion of their own choosing at WrestleMania 34! Original Cancelled.
1. Entrant List

**The Multidimensional Royal Rumble 2**

 **Plot: The Road to WrestleMania has started once again as the stakes are higher than ever. 100 of your favorite characters will take part in the second Multidimensional Royal Rumble. But this time, it'll be in a new location, filled with what you need for 2018. The winner will face off against a champion of their own choosing at WrestleMania 34!**

 **Disclaimer: As I said before, I don't own nor that I am associated with the following franchises that will be making an appearance in this story.**

 **A/N: I'll start this when I have 100 entrants. No harm intended, but leave a review if you have any suggestions on characters that will be appearing in the story.**

* * *

 **Hello, everyone. It's DavidYun775 here with a special announcement. The Road to WrestleMania is starting very soon so for what I did before, the Mulitdimesional Royal Rumble will return for a sequel at the start of 2018. This time, I'm open to any suggestions on who should be appearing to take part in the match. Only 20 have been confirmed by me so the other 80 will be added by you guys.**

 **So, here are the confirmed entrants for the Multidimensional Royal Rumble 2 so far.**

 **Entrants**

 **BOYS:**

 **Ethan Winters**

 **Aiden English**

 **Rusev**

 **Chris Redfield**

 **Dante**

 **Burt Thompson**

 **Keita Amano**

 **Michael J. Caboose**

 **Enzo Amore**

 **Paul Phoenix**

 **GIRLS:**

 **Angela Orosco**

 **Mia Winters**

 **Zoe Baker**

 **Kae Serinuma**

 **Ria Iwamura**

 **Becky Lynch**

 **Asuka**

 **Hinata Hyuga**

 **Seong Mi-Na**

 **Right, that is 2/10 of the complete entrant list so far. Ok. The 80 will be decided on your ideas so I'm open to anything. Remember, you have to give me ideas on who will make it all throughout January or I'm gonna have to cut back on the entrant limit. You're ideas are welcome.**

 **That's all I have to say for now! Goodbye and stay tuned to the Multidimensional Royal Rumble 2 in January! Bye and keep on reading!**

 **THE MULTIDIMENSIONAL ROYAL RUMBLE 2 - COMING SOON IN JANUARY 2018!**


	2. Entrant List Part 2

**The Multidimensional Royal Rumble 2**

 **Plot: The Road to WrestleMania has started once again as the stakes are higher than ever. 100 of your favorite characters will take part in the second Multidimensional Royal Rumble. But this time, it'll be in a new location, and a host. The winner will face off against a champion of their own choosing at WrestleMania 34!**

 **Disclaimer: As I said before, I don't own nor that I am associated with the following franchises that will be making an appearance in this story.**

 **A/N: I'll start this when I have 100 entrants. No harm intended, but leave a review if you have any suggestions on characters that will be appearing in the story.**

* * *

 **Hello. It's DavidYun775 here and I have some news. I've decided to add nine more characters along with 5 more requested by DB-19. Thanks, DB for you ideas!**

 **Here is the updated list:**

 **BOYS:**

 **Ethan Winters**

 **Aiden English**

 **Rusev**

 **Heath Slater**

 **Chris Redfield**

 **Dante**

 **Burt Thompson**

 **Keita Amano**

 **Michael J. Caboose**

 **Enzo Amore**

 **Paul Phoenix**

 **Yuuji Kazami**

 **Skullomania**

 **Toki**

 **Vanoss**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Terroriser (requested by DB-19)**

 **John Cena (requested by DB-19)**

 **Felix (requested by DB-19)**

 **Deadpool (requested by DB-19)**

 **GIRLS:**

 **Angela Orosco**

 **Mia Winters**

 **Zoe Baker**

 **Kae Serinuma**

 **Ria Iwamura**

 **Becky Lynch**

 **Asuka**

 **Hinata Hyuga**

 **Seong Mi-Na**

 **Taki**

 **Mary Shepherd-Sunderland**

 **Ruby Rose**

 **Mirai Sarutobi**

 **Guan Yinping**

 **Yang Xiao Long (requested by DB-19)**

* * *

 **Well, that's almost 40% of the entrant list done! Now, all throughout January, I'm open to anything, so if you have any suggestions, review and I'll see what I can do!**

 **Alright! That's it for me! Stay tuned for future updates!**


	3. Sneak Peek

**The Multidimensional Royal Rumble 2**

 **Plot: The Road to WrestleMania has started once again as the stakes are higher than ever. 100 of your favorite characters will take part in the second Multidimensional Royal Rumble. But this time, it'll be in a new location, filled with what you need for 2018. The winner will face off against a champion of their own choosing at WrestleMania 34!**

 **Disclaimer: As I said before, I don't own nor that I am associated with the following franchises that will be making an appearance in this story.**

 **A/N: I'll start this when I have 100 entrants. No harm intended, but leave a review if you have any suggestions on characters that will be appearing in the story.**

* * *

 **OK. Here is a sneak peek of The Multidimensional Royal Rumble 2... Remember, it's only temporary until January 28th of this year.**

 _The Royal Rumble Match. One of the biggest events of the year, joining the like of Wrestlemania, SummerSlam and Survivor Series. 30 years in the running, it's well known as a history making event. People such as John Cena, Triple H, Batista, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Randy Orton, and Roman Reigns have achieved success in winning this event and while there were few that failed to realize their dreams, there were some that somehow succeeded._

 _J.R: Chris Benoit has realized his dream!_

 _Michael Cole: He did it! He did it! Rey Mysterio did it!_

 _Mauro Ranallo: Heath Slater has done it! Heath is your new WWE Champion!_

 _But now, the stakes are even higher. And this time, there will be no excuses._

 _Mauro Ranallo: The Royal Rumble match will be in Philadelphia at the Wells Fargo Centre for the 31st Annual Royal Rumble, and this time, there will be 100 entrants from all forms of life that will compete for a Championship Opportunity at WrestleMania 34 in New Orleans!_

 _Verlene Willis: That's right, Mauro! At January 28th, the Royal Rumble match will have an new ring that entrants will face off against each other. We have confirmation from the Seventh Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, that the ring will be similar to the final stage from Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. It's also the same stage that Naruto and Sasuke fought against each other for the last time, which was emotional if you're a fan of the series._

 _J.R: Bah gawd, I'm getting chills already! This is shaping to be our biggest Royal Rumble yet!_

 _Verlene Willis: Indeed! This year, they will Blow Your Minds!_

 _(Blow Your Mind by Ohana Bam starts playing, showing the confirmed superstars, waiting for their chance to say.)_

 _Heath Slater: I've already won the event before so I'm hoping I'll join with John Cena and a few others as I win the match for the second time!_

 _Michael J. Caboose: Yay! I'm going to win for sure!_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: The Royal Rumble is at the same place as when I and Naruto face off for the last time. Hehe. Maybe I should join in._

 _Guan Yinping: I survived for over than 90 minutes last year! Let's hope I can survive for more longer!_

 _Ruby Rose: Alright! I'm hoping I'm the winner this year!_

 _Rusev: When I win the Royal Rumble, I would declare this victory in honor of Rusev Day!_

 _Aiden English: Agreed, my friend, for I will participate as well_

 _Paul Phoenix: I AM THE STRONGEST IN THE UNIVERSE! AND I'LL PROVE IT AT THE ROYAL RUMBLE!_

 _Vanoss: I was not so lucky last year, but this time, I'll succeed for sure._

 _Terroriser: Aw fuck this._

 _John Cena: This will be the last time I'll take part in the Royal Rumble. So, you want some?! COME GET SOME!_

 _Yang Xiao Long: Aw yeah! Team RWBY is back together! So, I'll enter the Rumble and achieve greatness!_

 _Becky Lynch: The Irish Lasskicker is ready for a fight!_

 _Burt Thompson: Are you serious? I have to outlast 99 more people? Damn. I need a break._

 _Enzo Amore: I made 205 Live relevant so I should win the Royal Rumble, for I am your Cruiserweight Champion!_

 _Zoe Baker: As a result of being infected, I somehow got Ice powers. Didn't expect this._

 _Dante: Let's Rock, baby!_

 _Chris Redfield: For Umbrella and for all of you, I'll win!_

 _Ethan Winters: I took down Brock Lesnar, but this year, I'll do something amazing._

 _Felix: Those fuckers will pay for excluding me from last year! I swear!_

 _Ria Iwamura: This Rumble will be the first time I'll be fighting for my life._

 _Mia Winters: Ethan, I'm sorry, but I won't let you win!_

 _Skullomania: I AM SKULLOMANIA! LET'S GO!_

 _Kae Serinuma: I lucked out last year, but hopefully, with my Yaoi powers, I'll win for sure!_

 _Asuka: I'm the Future..._

 _Deadpool: Reader, you should make me the winner! (Me: In your dreams, Deadpool.) What?! Come on!_

 _Toki: Calm waters break the Raging Torrent, and by Torrent, I mean the Royal Rumble._

 _Mary Shepherd-Sunderland: This is the first time I'm doing something new. But hopefully, I'll win the Rumble for James. Oh James. Forgive me._

 _Seong Mi-Na: I was out of the game for 5 years, but I haven't lost my spark, so bring it on!_

 _Mirai Sarutobi: I'll prove to Konohamaru that I'm stronger than I look by winning the Royal Rumble! For I will be the ONE!_

 _Taki: The One!_

 _Hinata Hyuga: The One..._

 _Asuka: The One!_

 _Vanoss: The One!_

 _Toki: The One..._

 _Yang Xiao Long: The One!_

 _Enzo Amore: The ONE!_

 _Yuuji Kazami: The One._

 _Keita Amano: The ONE!_

 _All: THE ONE!_

 _Verlene Willis and Mauro Ranallo: Who will be the ONE?!_

 _Angela Orosco: The ONE..._

 **THE MULTIDIMENSIONAL ROYAL RUMBLE 2 - JANUARY 2018!**

* * *

 **Alright! This is a sneak peek of everything in the Multidimensional Royal Rumble 2! For the entrants, I have 35 characters confirmed so far and it looks like I have more suggestions in store.**

 **However, if anyone is wondering why I haven't made the story in which Heath Slater faces off against Bray Wyatt for the WWE Championship at last years WrestleMania, it's because I spent so much time on my other stories that I forgot about it, even though I might've spoiled the ending.**

 **So, I'm still open to any ideas. The entrant list will be complete when I have 100 characters or before the start of the Royal Rumble, which is in January 28th.**

 **That is all from me! I'll see you in a future update!**


	4. Entrant List Part 3

**The Multidimensional Royal Rumble 2**

 **Plot: The Road to WrestleMania has started once again as the stakes are higher than ever. 100 of your favorite characters will take part in the second Multidimensional Royal Rumble. But this time, it'll be in a new location, and a host. The winner will face off against a champion of their own choosing at WrestleMania 34!**

 **Disclaimer: As I said before, I don't own nor that I am associated with the following franchises that will be making an appearance in this story.**

 **A/N: I'll start this when I have 100 entrants. No harm intended, but leave a review if you have any suggestions on characters that will be appearing in the story.**

* * *

 **Hello again! This is yet another update for the entrant list on The Multidimensional Royal Rumble 2!**

 **Here is the updated list! From the looks of it, there's only more male than female characters, but still, keep it up with your ideas!**

 **BOYS:**

 **Ethan Winters**

 **Aiden English**

 **Rusev**

 **Heath Slater**

 **Chris Redfield**

 **Dante**

 **Burt Thompson**

 **Keita Amano**

 **Michael J. Caboose**

 **Enzo Amore**

 **Paul Phoenix**

 **Yuuji Kazami**

 **Skullomania**

 **Toki**

 **Vanoss**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Terroriser (requested by DB-19)**

 **John Cena (requested by DB-19)**

 **Felix (requested by DB-19)**

 **Deadpool (requested by DB-19)**

 **AJ Styles (requested by The Anime Charismatic Shady)**

 **Finn Balor (requested by The Anime Charismatic Shady)**

 **Shinsuke Nakamura (requested by The Anime Charismatic Shady)**

 **Kenny Omega (requested by The Anime Charismatic Shady)**

 **Braun Strowman (requested by DB-19)**

 **Cody Rhodes (requested by The Anime Charismatic Shady)**

 **GIRLS:**

 **Angela Orosco**

 **Mia Winters**

 **Zoe Baker**

 **Kae Serinuma**

 **Ria Iwamura**

 **Becky Lynch**

 **Asuka**

 **Hinata Hyuga**

 **Seong Mi-Na**

 **Taki**

 **Mary Shepherd-Sunderland**

 **Ruby Rose**

 **Mirai Sarutobi**

 **Guan Yinping**

 **Yang Xiao Long (requested by DB-19)**

 **Weiss Schnee (requested by DB-19)**

 **Blake Belladonna (requested by DB-19)**

* * *

 **Well, it looks like 43 spots have been filled. Some were requested by my friend The Anime Charismatic Shady, who was one of the people that helped me with the first Rumble I did. So, thank you.**

 **For the fourth time, that is it for me! I'll see you in a future update!**


	5. Entrant List Part 4

**The Multidimensional Royal Rumble 2**

 **Plot: The Road to WrestleMania has started once again as the stakes are higher than ever. 100 of your favorite characters will take part in the second Multidimensional Royal Rumble. But this time, it'll be in a new location, and a host. The winner will face off against a champion of their own choosing at WrestleMania 34!**

 **Disclaimer: As I said before, I don't own nor that I am associated with the following franchises that will be making an appearance in this story.**

 **A/N: I'll start this when I have 100 entrants. No harm intended, but leave a review if you have any suggestions on characters that will be appearing in the story.**

* * *

 **Hello, everyone! It's DavidYun775 here once again for yet another update on the Entrants for this years Multidimensional Royal Rumble! DB-19 has struck once again with six more additions to the roster so thank you, DB, for the ideas! Also, I've added four of my own as payment!**

 **Now, for the fourth time, let's check on the Entrant List so far.**

 **BOYS:**

 **Ethan Winters**

 **Aiden English**

 **Rusev**

 **Heath Slater**

 **Chris Redfield**

 **Dante**

 **Burt Thompson**

 **Keita Amano**

 **Michael J. Caboose**

 **Enzo Amore**

 **Paul Phoenix**

 **Yuuji Kazami**

 **Skullomania**

 **Toki**

 **Vanoss**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Frank West**

 **Rashid**

 **Terroriser (requested by DB-19)**

 **John Cena (requested by DB-19)**

 **Felix (requested by DB-19)**

 **Deadpool (requested by DB-19)**

 **AJ Styles (requested by The Anime Charismatic Shady)**

 **Finn Balor (requested by The Anime Charismatic Shady)**

 **Shinsuke Nakamura (requested by The Anime Charismatic Shady)**

 **Kenny Omega (requested by The Anime Charismatic Shady)**

 **Braun Strowman (requested by DB-19)**

 **Cody Rhodes (requested by The Anime Charismatic Shady)**

 **Daithi de Nogla (requested by DB-19)**

 **Lavernius Tucker (requested by DB-19)**

 **Wash (requested by DB-19)**

 **Locus (requested by DB-19)**

 **I AM WILDCAT (requested by DB-19)**

 **GIRLS:**

 **Angela Orosco**

 **Mia Winters**

 **Zoe Baker**

 **Kae Serinuma**

 **Ria Iwamura**

 **Becky Lynch**

 **Asuka**

 **Hinata Hyuga**

 **Seong Mi-Na**

 **Taki**

 **Mary Shepherd-Sunderland**

 **Ruby Rose**

 **Mirai Sarutobi**

 **Guan Yinping**

 **Makoto Niijima**

 **Yueying**

 **Yang Xiao Long (requested by DB-19)**

 **Weiss Schnee (requested by DB-19)**

 **Blake Belladonna (requested by DB-19)**

 **Carolina (requested by DB-19)**

* * *

 **Ok! That's probably about over than half of the 100 entrants confirmed in this story! We're making progress!**

 **Alright! I think that's about it for me! I'll see you in a future update! Keep up with your ideas as we're edging closer to the start of the Multidimensional Royal Rumble 2!**


	6. Entrant List Part 5

**The Multidimensional Royal Rumble 2**

 **Plot: The Road to WrestleMania has started once again as the stakes are higher than ever. 100 of your favorite characters will take part in the second Multidimensional Royal Rumble. But this time, it'll be in a new location, and a host. The winner will face off against a champion of their own choosing at WrestleMania 34!**

 **Disclaimer: As I said before, I don't own nor that I am associated with the following franchises that will be making an appearance in this story.**

 **A/N: I'll start this when I have 100 entrants. No harm intended, but leave a review if you have any suggestions on characters that will be appearing in the story.**

* * *

 **Hello, everyone! It's DavidYun775 here once again for yet another update on the Entrants for this year's Multidimensional Royal Rumble! For the (Possibly 5th time), DB-19 has got even more ideas for the entrants! Wow! I would never thought I would say this, but DB-19, you have exceeded your boundaries by adding more characters! That's like almost 30 characters that are added by you fill the roster, which I highly approve of. So, thanks for your ideas!**

 **Now, for the fifth time in a damn row, let's check on the Entrant List so far.**

 **BOYS:**

 **Ethan Winters**

 **Aiden English**

 **Rusev**

 **Heath Slater**

 **Chris Redfield**

 **Dante**

 **Burt Thompson**

 **Keita Amano**

 **Michael J. Caboose**

 **Enzo Amore**

 **Paul Phoenix**

 **Yuuji Kazami**

 **Skullomania**

 **Toki**

 **Vanoss**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Frank West**

 **Rashid**

 **Terroriser (requested by DB-19)**

 **John Cena (requested by DB-19)**

 **Felix (requested by DB-19)**

 **Deadpool (requested by DB-19)**

 **AJ Styles (requested by The Anime Charismatic Shady)**

 **Finn Balor (requested by The Anime Charismatic Shady)**

 **Shinsuke Nakamura (requested by The Anime Charismatic Shady)**

 **Kenny Omega (requested by The Anime Charismatic Shady)**

 **Braun Strowman (requested by DB-19)**

 **Cody Rhodes (requested by The Anime Charismatic Shady)**

 **Daithi de Nogla (requested by DB-19)**

 **Lavernius Tucker (requested by DB-19)**

 **Wash (requested by DB-19)**

 **Locus (requested by DB-19)**

 **I AM WILDCAT (requested by DB-19)**

 **BasicallyIDOWRK (requested by DB-19)**

 **Sun Wukong (requested by DB-19)**

 **Jason Voorhees (requested by DB-19)**

 **Victor Crowley (requested by DB-19)**

 **Michael Meyers (requested by DB-19)**

 **Freddy Krueger (requested by DB-19)**

 **GIRLS:**

 **Angela Orosco**

 **Mia Winters**

 **Zoe Baker**

 **Kae Serinuma**

 **Ria Iwamura**

 **Becky Lynch**

 **Asuka**

 **Hinata Hyuga**

 **Seong Mi-Na**

 **Taki**

 **Mary Shepherd-Sunderland**

 **Ruby Rose**

 **Mirai Sarutobi**

 **Guan Yinping**

 **Makoto Niijima**

 **Yueying**

 **Yang Xiao Long (requested by DB-19)**

 **Weiss Schnee (requested by DB-19)**

 **Blake Belladonna (requested by DB-19)**

 **Carolina (requested by DB-19)**

* * *

 **Now, there are still more male characters than female characters. If I find my 50 male characters, then it is now up to female characters, which have still yet to be filled up (20/50 female characters).**

 **So, if anyone's interested, I'll put up a poll, deciding on which female characters will be chosen for the Royal Rumble!**

 **Right! That's it for me! I'll see you in a future update!**


	7. Final List

**The Multidimensional Royal Rumble 2**

 **Plot: The Road to WrestleMania has started once again as the stakes are higher than ever. 100 of your favorite characters will take part in the second Multidimensional Royal Rumble. But this time, it'll be in a new location, and a host. The winner will face off against a champion of their own choosing at WrestleMania 34!**

 **Disclaimer: As I said before, I don't own nor that I am associated with the following franchises that will be making an appearance in this story.**

 **A/N: I'll start this when I have 100 entrants. No harm intended, but leave a review if you have any suggestions on characters that will be appearing in the story.**

* * *

 **Hello, fans around the world! It's DavidYun775 here and I finally got my 100 entrants for this year's Royal Rumble match!**

 **Honestly, I was getting too impatient with this so I decided to add them myself, but still, thanks for DB-19 once again for your ideas! (For the sixth time). Same goes to kingslayercooland and The Anime Charismatic Shady!**

 **Now, here's the complete list!**

 **BOYS:**

 **Ethan Winters**

 **Aiden English**

 **Rusev**

 **Heath Slater**

 **Chris Redfield**

 **Dante**

 **Burt Thompson**

 **Keita Amano**

 **Michael J. Caboose**

 **Enzo Amore**

 **Paul Phoenix**

 **Yuuji Kazami**

 **Skullomania**

 **Toki**

 **Vanoss**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Frank West**

 **Rashid**

 **Broken Matt Hardy**

 **Italy Veneziano**

 **Nobuaki Kanazawa**

 **Zhou Tai**

 **Noctis Lucius Caelum**

 **Chrom**

 **Terroriser (requested by DB-19)**

 **John Cena (requested by DB-19)**

 **Felix (requested by DB-19)**

 **Deadpool (requested by DB-19)**

 **AJ Styles (requested by The Anime Charismatic Shady)**

 **Finn Balor (requested by The Anime Charismatic Shady)**

 **Shinsuke Nakamura (requested by The Anime Charismatic Shady)**

 **Kenny Omega (requested by The Anime Charismatic Shady)**

 **Braun Strowman (requested by DB-19)**

 **Cody Rhodes (requested by The Anime Charismatic Shady)**

 **Daithi de Nogla (requested by DB-19)**

 **Lavernius Tucker (requested by DB-19)**

 **Wash (requested by DB-19)**

 **Locus (requested by DB-19)**

 **I AM WILDCAT (requested by DB-19)**

 **BasicallyIDOWRK (requested by DB-19)**

 **Sun Wukong (requested by DB-19)**

 **Jason Voorhees (requested by DB-19)**

 **Victor Crowley (requested by DB-19)**

 **Michael Meyers (requested by DB-19)**

 **Freddy Krueger (requested by DB-19)**

 **Christopher Daniels (requested by kingslayercooland)**

 **Dean Ambrose (requested by DB-19)**

 **Cloud Strife (requested by DB-19)**

 **Johnny Impact (requested by kingslayercooland)**

 **Jason Jordan (requested by DB-19)**

 **GIRLS:**

 **Angela Orosco**

 **Mia Winters**

 **Zoe Baker**

 **Kae Serinuma**

 **Ria Iwamura**

 **Becky Lynch**

 **Asuka**

 **Hinata Hyuga**

 **Seong Mi-Na**

 **Taki**

 **Mary Shepherd-Sunderland**

 **Ruby Rose**

 **Mirai Sarutobi**

 **Guan Yinping**

 **Makoto Niijima**

 **Yueying**

 **Luna Loud**

 **Ayumu Kasuga**

 **Laura Matsuda**

 **Dana Simms**

 **Lilly Deacon**

 **Debbie Willett**

 **Yui Hirasawa**

 **Nozomi Tojo**

 **Mickie James**

 **Julia Chang**

 **Rosemary**

 **Xingcai**

 **Kagero**

 **Josie Rizal**

 **Sadayo Kawakami**

 **Sexy Star**

 **Rosemary**

 **Lucina**

 **Rukia Kuchiki**

 **Monster Hunter (MVCI)**

 **Sakura (Street Fighter)**

 **Asuka Kazama**

 **Mila**

 **Yukiko Amagi**

 **Mikasa Ackerman**

 **Yang Xiao Long (requested by DB-19)**

 **Weiss Schnee (requested by DB-19)**

 **Blake Belladonna (requested by DB-19)**

 **Carolina (requested by DB-19)**

 **Nora Valkyrie (requested by DB-19)**

 **Mai Shiranui (requested by DB-19)**

 **Nia Jax (requested by DB-19)**

 **Sonya Blade (requested by DB-19)**

 **Tracer (requested by DB-19)**

* * *

 **In all honesty, I ran out of time for this because it's in two weeks time so I'm probably doing this a bit earlier than expected.**

 **Remember, your favorite character can win depending on how I write them. So, if you get mad at me, I'll change it, alright? Otherwise, you're just gonna have to get use to it.**

 **I'll probably finish my first Andre the Giant Battle Royal story soon, but at the meantime, what do you think of the complete list? Hate it? Love it? Or both? Well, let me know in the reviews!**


	8. Pre-Show Promos

**The Multidimensional Royal Rumble 2**

 **Plot: The Road to WrestleMania has started once again as the stakes are higher than ever. 100 of your favorite characters will take part in the second Multidimensional Royal Rumble. But this time, it'll be in a new location, and a host. The winner will face off against a champion of their own choosing at WrestleMania 34!**

 **Disclaimer: As I said before, I don't own nor that I am associated with the following franchises that will be making an appearance in this story.**

 **A/N: I'll start this when I have 100 entrants. No harm intended, but leave a review if you have any suggestions on characters that will be appearing in the story.**

 **Pre-Show: Oh boy! Back at it AGAIN!**

* * *

 **SCENE 1 - OUR HOST (WELL... HOSTS) FOR THE ROYAL RUMBLE!**

Shane McMahon and Naruto Uzumaki were talking about the status of the second Multidimensional Royal Rumble match.

"So, Naruto. Are you sure that what you planned is a good idea?" Shane asked, hesitant, "Because I can't let anyone die on my watch considering of what happened last year. Remember Miori?"

"Yeah. She just went too far, man. Miori caused a lot of carnage and mayhem last year over a personal struggle." Naruto replied, "Ever since, security has tripled. And it's all because of Miori's hatred towards you. Shane, what did you do that made her like this?"

"Well, I did something bad to her. As part of my faction, we humiliated her in front of the SmackDown arena, which forced her mother to take action. When she did, it was too late. Apparently, the Celestial Maiden destroyed a large section of Tokyo, killing her in the process. But here's the thing: I told her to do that. That's why she hates me. It's because I killed her mother."

"Don't feel bad, Shane. We all make mistakes. It's what makes us human."

"Human. Are we, Naruto?"

Naruto couldn't argue. He did have a major point.

"Well, we need to decide on who's the host for this year." Naruto changed the subject.

"I think it should be Niko Bellic." Shane suggested

"No. He's too gritty." He declined, "It should be someone that hosted an event before."

"How about the New Day?"

"That could work. Himawari's a huge fan of them. Maybe I should call-"

"Did someone call me?!" Xavier Woods, the leader of the New Day, interrupted.

"Ah! Jesus, Woods!" Shane gasped, "I could've hit you!"

"Hehe. Well, you guys say something about us being the hosts?!"

"Yeah. Woods, why don't you and your friends become the hosts for this years Royal Rumble match?" Naruto offered.

His reply was a cheerful nod from the leader of the New Day.

"Good. Remember, Woods. You and your two friend will be at the throne room, of which I set up, before the start of the show. Right now, we have at least 40 thousand people coming in." Naruto explained

"Ok!" And with that, he left.

"Are you sure the New Day can handle this? With a bunch of threats coming on our way?" Shane asked him, unsure.

"They hosted WrestleMania 33. I'm sure they can handle it." Naruto replied, smiling.

 **SCENE 2 - ANGELA'S WRATH, ITALY'S MISTAKE.**

Angela Orosco, a woman who lived a life of abuse, is not happy with her surroundings. Due to her troubling experiences, she has, unfortunately, suffered from Androphobia, the fear of Men. She thought she was going to participate in the First Ever All Female Royal Rumble, but she didn't realize that it would be a different match. To add fuel to the fire, it was also the second annual Multidimensional Royal Rumble match, to her own dismay.

"I hate this place..." Angela grumbled to herself, brandishing a knife. "It's filled with Men, of all things."

She gave the other entrants uneasy looks as she walked past them, including Wash, who was with Tucker. It only lasted for a few minutes before she was unexpectedly knocked down by someone.

"Ow..." She groaned

"Oh! Sorry, signora! I didn't realize you were there!" A young man's voice apologized to her. She looked up. The voice belonged to a young man with short brown hair and brown eyes with a curl on the left, wearing a blue World War 2 Military uniform with a black shirt, tie, and black boots. He smiled.

"Hello!" He waved. She ignored him and studied him very closely. He gulped.

"Um... signora?" He asked her.

"I'm sorry..."

"Hmm?"

"I said, I'M-"

"Italy! Vhat are you doing?!" A german voice interrupted.

"Oh! Germany, I was-"

"Italy, I've already signed you up for this event so don't vaste this opportunity!" He interrupted again.

Italy sighed. He didn't want to join, but for Germany, he couldn't say no. Angela saw this as an opportunity to escape from him. It didn't last long as Italy tripped on his feet and landed on top of her... with everyone looking... Oh. Poor Italy...

"Ah! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" Italy apologized.

"Get off of me..."

"Hmm?"

"GET OFF OF ME!" She pushed him with pure ferocity. Italy gasped when she pulled out her knife. But the others realized what she's going to do: She's going to kill Italy!

"You... don't touch me! Do you hear me?! Never touch me! You... Male!" Angela seethed. Italy didn't like the sound of that. This was the first time a girl would lash out at him in his life.

"Ve, what did I do, signor-"

"You violated me! In front of THEM!" Angela interrupted him. Italy was on the verge of tears as Angela continued her verbal beat down on the Italian. Poor Italy...

"I-I-I-"

"You think you can abuse me like what my FATHER did?! Oh no! Be warned! I'm coming for you!" Angela continued. Italy wondered what she meant about abuse, but opted not to talk, in fear of her wrath.

"Signora, I-"

"Oh! You're trying to control me. That's what you're doing. You're controlling me like my father!"

"N-No-"

"That's a lie! I know you are!"

"I'm not trying to, signora! I just-AH!"

She then grabbed him by the collar, shaking him back and forth like a madman.

"DON'T CONTROL ME! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE PLANNING! YOU'RE TRYING TO MAKE ME FEEL SORRY!"

"I-"

"Don't give me any bullshit! You're trying to rape me, aren't you?!"

"N-No! I'm not, signora!"

Angela glared at him. Apparently, she wasn't satisfied with his answer. Italy stopped crying. After a few minutes, she let go, not happy with the situation

"Remember it, Italy! You'll suffer like my father!" And with that, she left. Italy smiled sadly.

"Oh... What did I do?" He said to himself... Aw. Poor Italy.

 **SCENE 3 - CAROLINA, THE DRUNKEN MASTER**

"Carolina, what the hell are you doing?" Wash asked her. Carolina is holding a bottle of whiskey. She's trying to learn a new style. She's also wearing an outfit that reveals a lot of skin. She wore black kung fu shorts with black shoes and an emerald green bandage, covering her chest. She packed a bit of muscle for her age.

"I'm learning the Drunken Fist. It's a style, although it's weak when you see it, that actually inflicts a lot of damage." Carolina explained.

"You don't have to drink whiskey for this, Carolina. You do realize that."

"Oh yeah. It's for Grif. He didn't stop asking me to buy Whiskey until I convinced him to watch how I do. He agreed, for some reason."

Wash groaned. "Argh. It's Grif. He's lazy at almost everything."

"I heard that, asshole!" Grif shouted.

"Also, what are you wearing?!" Donut added, in disgust, "Who made your clothes?!"

Carolina stopped. She grabbed the bottle and threw it at his head.

"OW!" He winced

"NO! MY WHISKEY!" Grif wailed, "IT'S GONE!"

"Grif, you'll live." Wash encouraged, "Besides, I think Carolina's getting the hang of it. Look." He pointed to Carolina. She finally mastered the Drunken Fist martial arts. In a flurry of motions, she was faster and flexible than what she usually does. Wash and the others, sans Grif, were amazed at her skills. After a few seconds, they clapped in approval.

"Carolina, that was awesome!" Tucker praised, "Where did you learn that?! Also, my long one is up and ready!"

"Ew, Tucker! Put that thing away!" Simmons shivered.

"No! I'm proud of what I've got!" He declared proudly.

While they were up to their usual antics, Carolina smiled. This was the people that she wanted. A team full of idiots that acted like a family. A true family... Carolina's true family. Her eyes welled up with tears. Caboose took notice of this.

"Oh! Carolina! You're leaking!" Caboose exclaimed innocently, "Wash! She's broken!"

"Huh?" She said, "Oh! I am! Why am I crying? I never cry."

"That's because you realize that we're here for you." Wash smiled, "Carolina, I told you that you would get used to it. And used to it you did."

"Ah... Thank you, Wash..." She finished, crying tears of joy.

 **SCENE 4 - BRAUN FINDS AN UNEXPECTED ALLY**

Braun Strowman is not happy. He was excluded from the title picture because of Lucina's actions last week, which resulted into Robin's injury. This forced him to enter the Royal Rumble.

"Damn... that Lucina bitch..." Braun growled, "When I get my hands on her, she's gonna regret to ever cross with the Monster Among Men."

He has two goals. One: To win the Royal Rumble, and Two: Destroy Lucina.

"Hey! You!" He shouted, pointing at a security guard.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where Lucina is?"

"Um, she hasn't arrived yet. Sorry. Can't help you."

"Dammit..."

"Ah! Are you-" A voice tried to say.

"What?!" He interrupted, turning around. The voice belonged to a young girl with shoulder length brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a uniform of some sort.

"Who are you?" He asked her

"Oh! I'm Ayumu Kasuga or you can call me Osaka!" She introduced herself.

"Osaka. Hehe. Is this a-"

"Here." She interrupted him. She gave him chopsticks.

"Um, are those chopsticks?"

"Yes! They say if you do them right, you'll have good luck!"

"Hmm? Good luck, huh?"

"Yes! You break them in half, but it has to be perfect. Otherwise, you won't have good luck."

"I see. So, if I break them like this..."

SNAP! He broke them in half! It was a perfect split! Osaka smiled.

"Ah! You did it! You broke them in half!" Osaka exclaimed

"Oh. I did. Hehe."

"You have good luck! Hooray!"

"Osaka, where are you?!" A female voice shouted

"Oh! Gotta go! See you soon!" And with that, she left. Braun smiled.

"Hmm. I think she may be the key for me to win the Universal Championship." Braun said to himself.

 **SCENE 5 - ZHOU TAI & SAMI ZAYN'S CONVERSATION**

Last year was a great year for Dynasty Warriors. Guan Yinping was the only entrant from their faction to enter the Royal Rumble match and, although she didn't win, surpassed almost 90 minutes. That's rather impressive considering of SHU's reputation as of late.

However, the biggest surprise that happened to them was Zhou Tai's placement in the Western DW Poll. Him ranking above Zhao Yun and Wang Yuanji, who were the two most popular characters in Japan, was a huge upset to the Multiverse.

Many fans were amazed at the results, only because of Zhou Tai's ranking in the poll. As for Zhou Tai, this can be the start of a new path for him. Right now, he's talking to Sami Zayn, who will be with Kevin Owens tonight to face off against AJ Styles for the WWE Championship.

"You just don't get it! Kevin made me realize that Shane's been lying to us the whole time! Why can't you see that?!"

"It's because... I don't care... Sami Zayn, you're an idiot..."

"No! I'm not an idiot! I'm someone that has more common sense than you!"

"More like less common sense."

"Shut up!"

"Also, I will win the Royal Rumble." Zhou Tai said to him, "Since the results, I am now on the path to resurrection. Like Yinping, Caboose, Strowman, and the rest, I will win this. For everyone."

"Oh please." Sami Zayn mocked, "That's pathetic. You know, your placement was a fluke."

"It wasn't. I know I won their respect."

"Yeah, and it's all because they would rather vote for you than Wang Yuanji, who I believe is overrated."

"I don't care. I worked so hard for a long time. And it actually paid off."

"Look how I turned out."

"Yeah. You turned into Kevin's bitch boy... Hehe..."

Sami glared at him. Tai glared back.

"Listen. I spent too long being sidelined by people that they see on a daily basis. This is a perfect opportunity for me to shine and win the Royal Rumble match. It doesn't matter if you and Kevin or AJ win." He stated, "I earned the fans' respect. You lost theirs when you sided with Kevin Owens."

"He showed me the truth! You're part of Shane's scheme!"

"Scheme? It's not. You're just a fool that is blinded by Kevin's jealously to Shane. I hope you remember this, Sami. When I win, don't expect me to show me any mercy. Because, at WrestleMania, whether it is you or someone else, I will be WWE Champion. For the people."

Zhou Tai left, leaving an angry Sami Zayn behind.

"I'll show you... Zhou Tai... I'll make you realize what he's planning..." Sami growled, "I'll show you!"

 **SCENE 6 - A REUNION (OF THE SORT)**

"Mauro, what am I gonna do with all this?" Verlene asked him

"I don't know. Naruto said it's new lines for the both of us." Mauro replied

"Well, do you know who's going to join us?"

"I was told that one of the Qiao sister will join us. Sarge and Church declined because of reasons unknown so we're left with Ryoma. Also, J.R is at the hospital."

"Hmm? When did he-"

"He got himself sea sick after he ate a lot of clams."

"Ooh. That's fucking gross."

"Yeah. We've got the newest member of Dynasty Warriors, Xin Xianying joining us as well so it's either Da Qiao or Xiao Qiao."

"Can it be Da Qiao?"

"Why?"

"To be honest, she doesn't look like she's commentary material due to her size. Da Qiao, on the other hand, is capable of doing this."

"Alright. Da Qiao it is." Mauro nodded. Then, Dana Simms came in.

"Oh. Dana, you're here early." Verlene said to her.

"Verlene!" She ran up to the woman, knocking her down.

"Ow! Dana! Watch it!" She shouted

"Oh! Sorry. I'm just happy to see you!" Dana said happily.

"Hehe. I know you are." She smiled, "So, I've heard you're in the Royal Rumble match this year."

"Yes! Also, my sister Lilly, one of Paul's friends and Aaron's best friend is in it as well!"

"Your sister? Lilly Deacon?" Mauro asked her, "I thought your last name is Simms."

"Well, my actual name is Dana Deacon, but after I got married, I changed my last name to Simms."

"Oh. That explains it. But why is Burt in the match?" Verlene added, "I thought he was with Aaron."

"He still is, but his house suffered a power cut because he didn't pay the electricity bill so he had no choice but to enter the Royal Rumble."

"Figures. Well, Dana, I'm off to do my duties as a commentator. Good luck, Dana. I'll be cheering for you."

"Ok!" Dana smiled. Dana waved goodbye and left.

"She seems nice." Mauro said

"Yeah. She does. Now, let's go and do our jobs." Verlene finished. She walked in front of Mauro, who smiled.

"Hehe." Mauro chuckled. "I love my job."

 **SCENE 7 - TEAM RWBY IS ALMOST REUNITED!**

Ruby Rose is feeling great. She finally managed to get most of Team RWBY back together, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. They were currently relaxing in the locker room, waiting for the Royal Rumble match.

"Ah. This is the life." Ruby said, smiling.

"It sure is." Yang agreed, "Team RWBY is back together!"

"For once, I agree. If only Blake were here to join us." Weiss added

Ruby sighed to herself. It's been almost two years since Blake cut all ties with Team RWBY as a result of the Battle of Beacon. She couldn't blame her. Her personal problems were too great for them to handle. Still, that doesn't stop her from giving up.

"Well, Blake may be gone, but at least we have Jaune, Nora and Ren." Ruby said, "Besides, all of us except Jaune and Ren are in the Royal Rumble so that's going to be hard."

"Yeah, considering of what happened to you last year, Ruby. Roman almost killed you." Yang mentioned, "In front of 60 thousand people."

"I think he's too much up in his ego that he didn't realize that he's hurting you." Weiss added, "Still, he's a barbarian."

"Come on, guys! I'm sure we have our ups and downs, but we can't give up! For that is how Team RWBY does!" Ruby stated

"That sounds similar to what Naruto said." Yang groaned, "But you do have a point. We can't let them win. There are 96 more people all three of us and Nora will have to face off. That's not going to be easy, but we have to try."

"Actually, I just found out that Blake is here." Weiss revealed, to their shock.

"WHAT?!" Both Yang and Ruby gasped

"Yeah. And judging on this, she's in the match." She showed her scroll. It shows Blake talking with Shane McMahon.

"Ok! That's our plan! We find Blake and tell everyone that Team RWBY is back!" Ruby shouted

"Are you sure, Ruby? Because it's been two years since we seen her. How are we supposed-"

"This is where I come up with a fool proof plan! All we have to do is to protect Blake! Simple as that!"

"That's crazy! How are we suppose to protect Blake when there's so many people entering in the match?!"

She was ignored by Ruby, who grabbed out a drawing board. She look determined to get Team RWBY back together.

"Alright! Let's go at the plan!" Ruby stated.

Weiss sighed, but smiled at her antics...

 **Wow. That's a lot of events that happened before the Royal Rumble event actually started. Well, it was longer than last years one so that's why. Also, the numbers will be at random this time instead of revealing Entrant 1 and 2 so guess who's got those numbers.**

 **Also, sorry if it's rushed a bit. I just can't contain my excitement for this! HEHE!**

 **Like before, the events are over! Let's head straight to the Pre-Show, where someone will have a special announcement!**

 **Commentator Team - Mauro Ranallo, Verlene Willis, Xin Xianying, Ryoma, Da Qiao**

 **Ok! That is it for me! What do you think about this chapter? Hate it? Love it? Well, leave a review and stay tuned to the Multidimensional Royal Rumble 2!**


	9. Announcement

Hey guys. It's DavidYun and I've got some news.

I'm afraid that I have to cancel the original version of the sequel to the Multidimensional Royal Rumble due to personal issues, work and a SHIT load of Writers Block. I wanted to continue it, but by then, I've already lost my mojo at that point. Well. Not only that, but the 2019 Royal Rumble is in a few days.

However, after some thinking, I've decided to do it again, like a second chance to get it right this time. The rumble will have fifty instead of the 100 because I think the 100 entrants may be a bit too much for me to write, hehe.

So. Instead of the official entrant list, the entrants this time around will be in secret. But since I'm generous, I'll give you 10 hints on who the first fifth of the entrants are. All you have to do is to figure out who they are. Remember, these are only words that represent who the character is or a reference to the character.

1 - The End of God

2 - FUWA FUWA TIME!

3 - SUDOKU!

4 - The Phenomenal One

5 - The Heart and Soul of 205 Live

6 - I Burn

7 - Man behind Hefei

8 - The Man

9 - Content Cop

10 - Over Quartzer

There you go! All you have to do is to figure them out! Leave a review if you already figured them out (Which would be obvious, but that's besides the point). This is DavidYun saying, good luck and stay tuned!


End file.
